Talk:SorryNotSorry/@comment-5261392-20160704035904
I just watched 4x12 of OITNB and I can't stop shaking. I knew about what happened, and yet I'm still feeling all of these negative emotions. Not only because of the fact that my favorite character died, but how she died. She was a black lesbian in a happy, interracial relationship and they had her murdered in a graphic way by a white cop that we're supposed to sympathize with. She had a bright future ahead of her, filled with dreams and goals and aspirations, that ended for her so suddenly and heartlessly. These two posts are some of the many that put how I'm feeling into words. "The amount of times I have seen “this was well executed” and “her death made sense” and “it was necessary for the plot” is one too many. A black lesbian character was killed in a disturbing way. They painted that cop as innocent and ruled her death an accident. They spent an episode trying to get the audience to sympathize with a white man who just killed a black woman. What was the statement they were trying to make? That cops accidentally kill people every single day? Because this isn’t raising awareness on police brutality or on #BlackLivesMatter, it’s just making excuses for a murderer, justifying her death. The last thing we needed was them presenting police brutality as an accident, when news outlets already justify & humanize white policemen who kill black people. If they wanted to make a statement, then they shouldn’t have pulled the same shit the media does every single time a cop kills someone. All they did was add to the problem by trying to justify the white murderer instead of actually using their outlet to shine some light into police brutality and the racism that exists in the system. It was disgusting, and I really hope the lack of outcry is because people haven’t watched it yet. He killed a peaceful, ray of sunshine, woud never hurt anyone, black woman who was just trying to help her friend. OITNB may claim to have progressive storylines that mimicks reality and her death might not have been because she’s black or lesbian, but that doesn’t mean that her death isn’t just adding to the amount of WLW (or POC) we have seen die on TV. It doesn’t erase the fact that we have seen too many WLW die after they find someone to be happy with. Poussey Washington deserved happiness. She deserved love. She deserved better. She deserved not to be murdered." source "I really don’t appreciate how the writers made Bayley the one to kill Poussey. His character is obviously very naive and easy to sympathize with. It’s such manipulative bullshit. Like, you’re gonna choose him out of all of those asshole guards?? It feels dishonest to me. In most of the cases we see about police brutality, the cop ISN’T like Bayley. They’re not young, innocent rookies who made a mistake. They’re often older cops who made the conscious decision to kill an unarmed black person. Trying to change that narrative or make it seem more “nuanced” isn’t right in my opinion. If you want to kill Poussey, fine. If you want to tell a story about racism, fine. BUT BE HONEST. Don’t try to make the story more digestible, or use a black girl’s death as a plot device. It’s fucked up. Bayley isn’t the average killer cop. This is NOT how these things usually happen. Y’all writers knew what you were doing." source